The Underworld Hath No Fury Like a Witch Scorned
by RevolutionForever
Summary: She looked up at Billie's beautiful face, so perfect, even now, there wasn't a blemish to been seen, she was so beautiful. Phoebe ran her hand along her cheek, her thumb brushed against her lips for a moment.
1. Chapter 1

Heyy!

For some Strange reason I've only just discovered 'Phillie' in recent weeks, while looking for new stories to read!

Never the less it gave me the inspiration for my own story.

Reviews are always welcomed! In fact I encourage them! ALOT! hahaha

Hope you enjoy :)

I own nothing ectttt...blah blah blah, You know the drill!

* * *

Her face caught the night air and she breathed deep, taking in all the troubles that were being emitted into the San Francisco night. She watched across the busy streets and radiating neighbourhoods, she could feel the pain in the air; she could feel the demonic turn-over. Soon this would no longer be a place for good, soon San Francisco would be the hive of evil and wrong doing; soon it would be hers to reign across.

She released a short breath into the night and smiled when she felt the sharp pain of fresh, cold air filling her lungs again. This was how she liked it. Painful. Cold. Alone. She let out a small chuckle at the thought of innocence, but the woman disappeared in a shimmering white light before the thought could linger any longer.

* * *

Phoebe sat on the sofa of her condo, typing her latest entry for the Bay Mirror. Her glasses were perched on the edge of her nose as she read aloud the letter she was to feature in her column.

'_Dear Phoebe,_

_My boyfriend and I have been together for four years now, things have been going great. We have the most perfect relationship I could imagine; he's kind and thoughtful, sweet and giving. He's everything I've ever looked for in a man...'_

'But...' came a voice from across the room. Phoebe glanced up and saw Billie smiling back at her from the kitchen.

'Hey, I didn't hear you get up,' Phoebe replied placing the letter on the coffee table in front of her.

'Watch your back Halliwell...I'm stealthy like that.' grinned the blonde.

Phoebe smiled back, noticing the 'bed head' look Billie was sporting this morning. 'Nice hair, is that a new look or are we just too lazy to do anything about it?'

'Shut up, I've just woken up.' Retorted the blonde moving towards the sofa's on which the older woman sat.

'Yeah...' snorted Phoebe, 'You know it's very sexy, you have a carefree, smouldering look about you...either that or a homeless person, your choice.'

'I'll take smouldering,' Billie sat beside the brunette and glanced towards the letter Phoebe had previously been reading. 'So, what's the but?' she asked, 'I wanna know how it all ends...wait, wait! Let me guess.' She teased, 'He's cheated...no, no, he's got a secret wife and four children...no, I've got it! He's got an abnormally hairy back!' This was becoming part of their morning ritual. Phoebe would read the beginning of a letter, and Billie would guess what the issue was. Billie had been helping the sister out a lot recently, and it made more sense for her to stay in Phoebe's spare room, she lived closer to campus, and it was easier to know where the Blonde was if an emergency arose.

'Nope... Definitely not...And I have no idea the kind of guys you date Billie but that's disgusting!'

Billie sat back on the sofa, and smiled at Phoebe. She had gotten closer to all of the sisters since they took her under their wing and began to teach her the true power of her magic, the amazing things she was capable of; sometimes she even thought it surpassed the Halliwells expectations of her. But Phoebe was the one she found the closest bond with. They spent most of their free time together in Phoebe's apartment, and she found an instant connection between the two of them, not just in their ease around one another, but sometimes she thought she sensed some kind of magical bond between them. She couldn't explain it, sometimes she felt like she could sense the middle sister, when she was close, without knowing she was anywhere in the vicinity. She hadn't mentioned it to anyone because it wasn't very strong, and only occurred sometimes, there was a possibility it was just chance or luck that Billie was right when Phoebe appeared by her side, but other times she was sure she could feel it, but simply brushed it off as coincidence.

'So what's on the agenda for today then?' Phoebe asked contently gazing back at the blonde.

'Not classes...So I'm all free, thought I might just lounge about the apartment and annoy you.' Billie simply replied not breaking their gaze.

This too had become a new ritual the girls were getting use to, a battle of who can hold the others gaze the longest before one caves and looks away. Neither knew when this first began to happen, Billie was pretty sure it was after she began staying in Phoebe's apartment, the longer she stayed the more frequent these moments would occur. Both found themselves too immersed in each other's eyes to look away, but at the same time they could feel something different, something that wasn't there before, that was the thing that made them break away. Usually it was Phoebe, whatever it was brought a tinge of fear with it, and she did not like the feeling.

Yet this time she did not stray from the younger woman's eyes, she instead concentrated on those green shades that blended into one. Her mind briefly crossed upon the thought of how beautiful Billie looked first thing on a morning, before the touch of make-up had tainted her beautiful skin, it wasn't that Billie wasn't beautiful at any other time, it was just the fresh, natural beauty she had on a morning, that the older witch preferred. Phoebe smiled for a moment caught up in her thoughts.

'Hey?' Billie quizzically smiled back, 'What are you smiling about?'

Phoebe was pulled from her musings, and tried to focus on the there and then rather than her wandering mind. 'Nothing...Just the thought of you thinking that Piper would let you get away with having a free day, wait till she finds out, you'll be brewing potions and writing spells for the rest of the day.'

The Blondes smile immediately faltered, 'You're joking right?...Please don't tell her! It's my first day off in practically forever! A girl can only take so much hocus pocus you know!'

Phoebe chuckled a little, she knew exactly what Piper was like, and she knew that right at this moment Billie would be learning new potions in case of future Demon attacks if she had her way.

'Okay, I won't tell her, on one condition...' she bargained.

'Anything!'

'You help me with my column, it has to be in by the end of the day and I've barely started.'

Billie smiled, 'Deal!'

'But no commenting on how 'sad or pathetic' these people's lives are okay!' Phoebe quoted.

'But they are! I mean come on half of them don't even have actual problems! They're worried their husbands are having affairs, when they should be worrying about pending demon attacks, or Evil domination!' teased the younger girl.

Phoebe rolled her eyes, and laughed a little. The blonde made sense, but in the world they live in today it's far more important to keep people worrying about their cheating husbands, than world massacres by evil forces. 'Sure, but the less they know the safer they are right?...Besides these heartbroken people pay the bills, which is more than I can say for you Blondie!'

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! :)

I've already got a couple of chapters written up, but i'd like to know what the feedback is like, see if there's anything people like, or don't. Just before I post the next :)


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy!

Thanks for the good feedback! Like I say it is always more than appreciated!

Smegs, I don't like it when people rush their stories, you've got to have a build up, set the scene, before you get to the angst.

Cooltrainer, Glad you liked the way it started, I've got a whole plan set in my mind, I know ultimately where it will end, and certain points which with have to be visited on the way, but just gotta write those bits inbetween.

* * *

She blazed through the underworld, looking for the one she was seeking. A trail of lower level demons followed, but they were useless to her, they just simply wanted to gain favour with the new power. It was then that she saw him; he was already waiting for her. A smug smile across his face, he ran his hand through his dark hair with and air arrogance about him.

'About time you arrived don't you think, oh dear queen of mine.' He spoke.

'Don't ever call me that again,' the woman almost sneered, 'I'm your nothing, understand?'

'Whatever you say my...' he paused, 'nothing.' He moved a little closer to the woman before him, hoping to see some kind of fear in her, the tiniest flinch, the slightest fear crossing her mind. But no, she stood firm, and did not waver under his advances. The woman just stared back at him with at much force as she could muster.

'Is there a reason you summoned me from the delightful sounds of innocence dying?' she asked.

'There is indeed, you see, I was out for a walk this evening and came across a gift for the queen of darkness,' he gave a smug grin, moving even closer to her. 'I came across a Halliwell, thought you'd prefer I kept her for you as a gift.'

The girls face faltered, as her eyes darted around the cave they were in. There was no longer a look of ease, and superiority about her, but a look of fear crossed her face.

* * *

'Come on Phoebe, we're supposed to be at P3 in...' Billie paused to look at the clock on the kitchen wall, '20 minutes ago!' She walked over to Phoebe's bedroom door and began knocking erratically, trying to get the older woman's attention, or at least get her to move faster.

The door began to open just as Billie was about to explode with frustration, 'Alright I'm almost ready, keep your bed head on,' she grinned. Billie was about to retort a cocky remark about how perfectly preened her hair was this evening, when her eyes caught sight of Phoebe in the doorway.

The older woman stood leaning against the door frame, in nothing but her black, laced underwear. Billie's eyes scanned her body, from her toned calves and thighs, to her abs, taking in Phoebe's perfectly tanned body. Billie knew she had lingered a little too long gazing at the way the brunettes bra made her breasts look so perfectly shaped and sized, when she finally met Phoebe's gaze, and witnessed a blush across her cheeks. Despite this the two continued to gaze at one another, Billie feeling like they were trying to speak without words, trying to connect without sound. It was once again however, Phoebe who broke their stare. 'I need to finish getting ready...' she mumbled turning to retreat back to her room.

'And here's me thinking you were going like that,' teased Billie, managing to compose herself once again. 'Who's the lingerie for? Expecting some strapping young man to sweep you off your feet and into the bedroom while we're out?'

Phoebe turned to her with a smile. 'Well you never know, 'strapping young' men don't come around often, I've gotta take my chances.'

Billie felt a slight pinch in the pit of her stomach, and a look off disappointment began to form across her face. 'Something wrong?' asked Phoebe, noting the change in Billie's behaviour. The blonde looked up and smiled.

'Nope, just wish you'd hurry up, the future love of your life won't wait around forever you know!'

'Since when were you the future love of my life?' asked Phoebe, pulling a small black dress over her head. 'Because you're the only one I see waiting around for me.' She teased.

Billie grinned at the brunette, playing along with her story, 'Yeah, and you're lucky I waited around as long as I did, but you know I won't wait forever, one day you're gonna have to snap me up, before some other beautiful half naked witch sets her sights on me, because I'm sorry P, but then I'm outta here!'

* * *

'You caught a sister?' she asked in astonishment. He didn't reply, but simply stared at her, trying to read the expression she now had. 'Which sister?' she asked. Again he did not reply, but simply watched her expression. 'Which one?' she repeated.

This time the man moved closer to her, 'What is this I see in your face?' he asked moving his face so it is mere inches from her face. 'That look in your eyes, I've never seen that look before.' He paused for a moment, still watching her. 'Could it be possible that you. My queen, the chosen woman to rule magic by my side, to stay with me, to be my equal, to be my partner in the destruction of good magic and innocence in the world, you are afraid of a Charmed one.'

She did not reply, instead she tried to remove any form of fear from her face, trying to regain her aura of power and dominance.

'The question is which Charmed one is it that you fear?' he continued moving away from her.

'I don't fear any of them; they cannot compete with my power.' She replied, almost sounding rehearsed, like she was trying to convince herself of what she was saying. He smirked at this comment moving closer to her yet again.

'Yet you were so eager to know which one I had caught, or maybe you were scared to find out which one.' He replied. 'Do you really want to know?'

'Which?' she said firmly. He did not reply. This began to anger the woman, she was more powerful than he could imagine, and he dared to tease and torment her. He was nothing but a pawn in her bid to rule. 'Which?' she repeated.

Again he did not answer.

'COLE! Answer me!' she ordered.

* * *

That was Part II!

I would love to hear what you think! Please let me know!

And I hope you enjoyed it! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the feedback guys, I really like hearing what you think!

Twin: You might see a ratings change in the furture yes :)

Untamed: Everyone should love a good Phillie fic! Like I say, I've only just discovered them! And I'm pretty sure I've read any I can find!

Anyway! On to Part 3 yes?

The ususal disclaimer I own nothing ect ect ect...

ENJOY!

* * *

'So you managed to arrive then,' states Piper noticing Phoebe and Billie walking towards them. Both girls sit beside Paige and opposite Piper, Phoebe trying to avoid all eye contact with the eldest witch. She knew how Piper felt about time keeping, and after Paige, Phoebe knew she was the worst at being on time. However, Paige had apparently managed to get to P3 before her, ultimately leaving the wrath of being tardy to fall upon the middle witch. Well at least she had Billie to share some the Pipers anger with...'It was totally all Phoebe's fault, I've been ready for hours...'...Then again maybe she was to be alone.

'Thanks B...yeah I'm sorry I got wrapped up in some work for my column, and lost track of time,' Phoebe tried. Piper shook her head slightly.

'Fine, but it's your round at the bar, punishment for being late!' the sister spoke, pointing towards Phoebe, who practically skipped towards the bar, glad to escape a more threatening punishment, like a three hour long lecture about the importance of being on time. Sometimes Phoebe wondered if Piper remembered that she was only 2 years younger than her, or that she was no longer a child, but a grown woman, either way paying for drinks was a way out of any further punishment, and she was pleased to accept it.

When Phoebe returned Billie was talking to Paige about her College work, and how she was coping to fit in her magical work around her school work. Being Paige's charge, Billie had automatically turned to her as her mentor in not just the magical world, Paige became almost her mentor in life, and this had created a close friendship between the two. Paige was closer to Billie's age, and she felt the youngest sister understood the stress of trying to balance her school work with the constant nagging of Piper, making sure she spent every free second practicing magic. It wasn't that Billie didn't want to practice magic, but sometimes the blonde needed a moment to rest, between demon fights, learning new spells and potions and trying to stay awake in class she found a great deal of stress often followed at the end of the day. But Paige was always on hand to put her mind at rest, and recount her first years of being a witch, before she could control her own powers and the pressure she not only received from Piper, but also Phoebe to learn and advance quickly.

'How was school today Billie?' asked Piper over-hearing their conversation.

'Yeah, great...I've got three assignments to hand in next week.' The blonde dead panned. Phoebe smiled sympathetically, leaning over to squeeze her shoulder supportively.

'Well don't forget I want to go through the Varagose potion with you at some point next week, and it will take a lot of time and precision so better get those assignments done soon.' smiled Piper.

Billie didn't reply but simply let out a sigh of frustration leaning back in the booth. Phoebe gave her a sympathetic look. 'Hey have a drink B, it will help you de-stress,' she said picking up a bottle from the table.

'Whoa there Pheebs! You really think I want to lose my licence because college girl is stressed over work? No way.' Interrupted Piper, 'If she's not 21, she's not drinking.'

'Oh come on Piper just one drink, it won't hurt.' pleaded Phoebe.

'It's not like she's never drank in P3 before...' Paige chipped in.

'She's what?' Piper said turning to the youngest sister.

'I mean...erm...It wasn't P3, now I think about it I'm sure we were somewhere else...Definitely not P3...' stuttered Paige with a hint of a cheeky grin forming on her face.

Piper rolled her eyes raising her hands in submission, 'Fine! One drink, apparently it wouldn't be anything out of the ordinary anyway.'

The girls carried on the evening chatting about the day's event, watching the band Piper had hired, Billie enjoying a few more than one drink, must to Piper's dismay.

Billie was just returning from the bar carrying four bottles, one for each witch. When she turn to face the table she found a raven haired man sat in her seat beside Phoebe, she walked over to the group watching him suspiciously.

'...Yeah so Phoebe was stood, barely any clothes on, dripping from head to toe in sea water, holding Mrs Beaches dead Lizard by the tail, and the only thing people seemed to ask about was when she got her tattoo.' grinned the young man. The three other girls laughed at the punch line of his tale, and Billie felt a little angered that this guy had taken her seat and was draping his arm over Phoebe's shoulder, pulling her closer to him. She cleared her throat a little trying to gain their attention.

'Oh, I'm sorry I must have taken your seat.' said the man turning to face her. It was obvious he was a good looking guy, strong jaw line, perfect blue eyes. His dark hair fell a little into his eyes, and he swept it away on one swift motion. He smiled, and Billie knew it was one of those smiles that instantly warmed people, made them feel comfortable, and welcome in his presence, however Billie wasn't buying it. His arm still remained draped across Phoebe's shoulders, and he still remained in her seat, as far as she was concerned he wasn't doing anything to impress her right at this moment.

'Billie' smiled Phoebe, 'This is Reece.'

The young man held his hand out, but Billie merely nodded towards the bottles in her hands, hinting her inability to shake it, hopefully not revealing her dislike in the idea of having to anyway. Reece quickly nodded in understanding and stood up from his seat beside Phoebe. 'Please sit.' He said gesturing to the spot he'd just vacated.

'Well I better be going ladies, it was really nice to meet you all,' he smiled, then he turned to the middle sister, 'I'm so glad I got to see you again Phoebe, I'll give you a call yeah? We'll catch up properly over some drinks or something?'

Billie watched as Phoebe smiled the most beautiful, radiating smile she'd ever seen, then felt a pinch in her stomach at the thought it was for this idiot stood before her, she knew Phoebe could do so much better.

'Sure, just give me a call and we'll set it up.' replied the older witch.

Billie felt like the rest of the evening dragged along, she was surrounded by the buzz of the sisters discussing Reece. She felt annoyed at them all for not realising he was an idiot. Both Piper and Paige went on and on, asking Phoebe where she'd met 'someone as gorgeous and charming as him', and if she liked him. Billie was getting bored of the conversation, and the more they talked the worse the pinch in the pit of her stomach became. She was trying to ignore it, much like she had been each time it occurred over the past few weeks. Every time a guy approached Phoebe, or even looked at her, which was almost every day, Billie felt that pinch again, right in the pit of her stomach. She tried to brush it off as nothing, but began to accept it as jealousy, not of the guys, but of Phoebe. She was so beautiful, and sweet and kind, people were just instantly attracted to her, but lately Billie began to feel like that wasn't where the jealousy was coming from. She began to feel hatred towards the men Phoebe spoke to, the guys who attempted to come on to her, she wanted Phoebe to be happy. She wanted her to be with someone caring, someone sweet and kind, someone who could look after her. Billie's mind briefly wandered over the thought of her looking after Phoebe, caring for her, making her happy, but quickly brushed it aside to try and concentrate on the conversation that was going on around her.

When Billie and Phoebe arrived back at the apartment that night Phoebe could sense something was wrong with her roommate. Billie had been quiet for most of the evening, which for the blonde was never a common occurrence.

'Something up B?' she asked. Billie turned to face the brunette.

'Nope.'

Phoebe nodded, but she wasn't buying it. She knew what Billie was like about keeping her thoughts to herself; it almost never happened unless it was something that was bothering her. Phoebe approached the younger witch, reaching out to touch her arm comfortingly.

'Hey B, something's obviously wrong, why not tell me?'

Billie looked into the older woman's eyes; she could feel the soothing touch of her hand rubbing up and down her arm. She didn't really know what to say, she couldn't explain because she didn't really know what was wrong. How was she suppose to explain something to someone else she didn't really understand herself. Instead she went to the next possible option she had, she got angry instead. She shrugged off Phoebe's hand, and moved away, closing herself off from the brunette.

'Who was that guy anyway, he was so creepy, and practically threw himself at you.' She almost sneered. Phoebe stepped back a little in shock, and felt her arms fold across her own chest defensively.

'Billie?' she asked a little confused.

'What? he kept pulling you closer to him, any closer and you'd have practically been sat on his knee, which I suppose would have been better, because at least then I'd have gotten my seat back.' She replied moving to the other side of the kitchen, trying to distance herself from Phoebe. Billie knew if they were close her defences would crumble and she wouldn't be able to uphold her sharp exterior.

'Reece is an old friend, we know each other from New York, he was just being friendly.' explained Phoebe trying to move closer. She knew that Billie was just trying to change the subject, focusing on something else rather than whatever had upset her.

'Well now you'll be able to get to know him even better when you go for drinks.' Replied the younger witch bluntly.

Phoebe rolled her eyes and decided to move away from Billie. She figured she'd try a new approach to getting through to her. The brunette walked towards the sofa and sat down propping her feet on the coffee table.

'Are you going to tell me the real reason you're upset? Or are you going to continue to insult one of my friends?'

Billie watched her carefully, she knew what the brunette was trying to do, and she didn't want fall for it. Phoebe was not going to guilt trip her into talking about what was going on in her head.

'I...' Billie was interrupted by the sound of someone shimmering into the room. Both witches turned to see the intruder, Phoebe immediately jumping from her seat, as Billie quickly moved to stand beside her.

A dark haired man stood before them, a very familiar cocky smile imprinted upon his face.

'Ladies...' he spoke softly.

Phoebe froze; she stared at him in disbelief.

'Cole?'

* * *

There you go! Part 3 done and gone!

Please review, its great to know what people are picking up on most, what you guys are liking or disliking, it means I can focus on the things you do like, to make the story a better read for you :)

I'm currently working on Part 6, with Parts 4 and 5 already completed, so im just waiting to hear what you think before I upload part 4 :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews!

Smeg - When it comes to light, you'll have to tell me if you were right about who this mysterious woman is!

Thanks for everyone who is reviewing, it's great to hear you're enjoying, and what your thoughts and insights are, I love reading them so please continue.

So I shall leave you with part 4! Enjoy!

* * *

Part 4

'Gone but not forgotten?' he grinned moving slowly closer to the witches. Billie looked between Phoebe and the intruder.

'What are you...How is this even possible?' she glared at him, never once breaking their eye contact, she knew better than that.

'Well I never thought I'd see you again; guess some people are just lucky.'

Billie looked over at the kitchen knives. She pointed her hand toward one and then back towards Cole, sending it flying towards the Demon present in their living room. Cole dodged the weapon with ease and began to laugh.

'Who's the new girl Phoebe? Not another sister hidden under the woodwork?' he laughed, 'She's lacking a little isn't she.'

Billie furrowed her brows at the intruder; not only had he just insulted her but he had also just referred to Phoebe as if he knew her.

'Take it easy Billie,' Phoebe said putting her arm protectively in front of the blonde, 'He's my ex-husband.'

Billie's eyes widen in shock, she knew Phoebe had been married previously and that he'd been killed, but no one really talked about it, she'd figured it caused too much hurt for the sister's to talk about it.

'I just came by to make my presence known Halliwell,' he smiled, 'But don't worry, I'll be back'

And with that he simmered out in a fizzle of black smoke.

Phoebe's leg felt weak, and before she knew it she was falling, only to find herself being caught by Billie. The blonde lowered Phoebe onto the sofa behind them, and Phoebe felt safety in the blonde arms. She didn't have to say anything to the younger girl; Billie just instinctively knew and called for Paige.

'Wait...So you're saying Cole was in your living room...as in ex- husband Cole? Crazy Cole? Source of all Evil Cole?' asked Paige in disbelief.

Paige had orbed the two girls back to the manor, and Billie found herself sitting with Paige, Piper, and Phoebe more confused that she was before. 'Wait he was the source?' questioned Billie, 'and you married him?...You do have bad taste in men.'

'This isn't the time for a trip down memory lane, or judgment on Phoebe's awful taste in men.' Sighed Piper leaning back in her chair, 'What are we going to do?'

The three other witches just stared back at her, none of them had an answer, all were still trying to adjust to the idea of Cole being back, Billie more so than anyone else.

'He said he was going to be back.' Offered Billie trying to focus more on the task in hand rather than the burning hatred she felt growing for the demon who'd just caused so much havoc among the witches with only one short simple appearance.

'I'll go check with the elders,' suggested Paige, 'Maybe they know something about this.'

'I'll check the book, but I'm pretty sure there can't be anything we don't know about Cole by now, at least nothing that would be in the book anyway.' Stated Piper standing just as Paige orbed out.

Billie moved closer to the older brunette and placed a comforting arm around her. Phoebe looked up and gave her a weak smile.

'So you're ex-husbands a demon huh? Bet all that evil really got in the way of your sex life.' she joked. Phoebe let out a small smile, glad for the comforting words.

'He was just one of many big mistakes I've made when it comes to men.'

Billie pulled the older witch closer to her, wrapping her arms as tight as she could without hurting her. She felt Phoebe relax into her body, causing a feeling of content to wash across Billie's whole body. Neither one was sure how long they had stayed in that position, but Billie knew she didn't want to move. She wanted to take full advantage of this moment, she wanted Phoebe to feel safe with her, she wanted her to feel at ease, to feel comfort in her arms, but she also loved the feeling of the brunette's body against her, the closeness, the warmth.

It was only when Paige returned did they break apart, but even then Phoebe kept a firm hand on the blonde's thigh, almost for reassurance that she was still there.

'They don't know anything,' sighed Paige falling back into one of the arm chairs, 'Do they ever have any clues about anything?...They just sit up there all high and mighty, leaving us to work it out on our own.'

Phoebe's head dropped in disappointment, causing Billie to grab her hand immediately and squeeze it tightly for reassurance.

The night went on, they had no leads, and the four witches were becoming increasingly agitated through the mix of stress and tiredness. There had been no sign of Cole again, but they had made some potions just in case, something to hold him off until they could figure out what they could do.

'I think it's best if everyone gets some rest.' Piper said finally. There was a unanimous nod across the room, as not one of the witches had the energy to argue. 'We have a few potions for now, a little defence until we can figure something out, tomorrow we'll start again, fresh minds might bring something new to light.' added the oldest sister with hope.

Paige and Piper headed off to their bedrooms, while it was agreed it was best for Phoebe and Billie to stay in the manor, and the two could share Phoebe's old room.

'I'm sorry for all of this trouble Billie,' Phoebe said as they pulled back the sheets to get into bed. Billie looked at the brunette with slight confusion, then a warm smile followed.

'Phoebe, I'm a witch too you know, I am use to all of this, late nights at the office.' She grinned. Phoebe smiled back, turning to lie on her side so she could face the blonde.

'I know, but with Cole being my ex-husband, he's a lot trickier to kill than he looks, as you can probably tell, because apparently we didn't vanquish him the last time! And all your assignments you have for the coming week, just feels unfair to you.'

Billie moved a little closer lifting her arm to stroke her hand across the brunette's arms soothingly. She beamed a smile her way before stating, 'Where's the fun in an easy vanquish?'

Both witches laughed a little, before silence fell over the house, and sleep engulfed them.

* * *

How was that? :)

Hope you enjoyed, please feel free to review, I like knowing where you guys want this to go, if you have any thoughts, things you like, or things you think should improve!

Until next time!

Peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guyss! Thanks for all your great reviews! I really like hearing that you're enjoying the story!

Hope you enjoy the next part :)

* * *

Part 5

Morning came with no new leads. Paige had tried the Elders again but they still seemed to be clueless as anything to do with Cole's surprise visit. The witches had begun feeling on edge as the afternoon rolled forward, with no sign of Cole, or any other Demon's presence for that matter, the women almost felt they were just waiting for an attack.

'Where's Leo?' inquired Phoebe, finally breaking the silence that had been looming for the past hour as the girls continued to search for clues.

'He had something to do for the Elder's,' answered Piper glancing at her, 'You know what they're like about their secrets, apparently it's not something he can share with his own wife.'

The silence rolled over them again, Phoebe was attempting to scry for Cole, she knew it was a long shot, but at least if he was close by they would know.

'This isn't working!' she finally let out with a sigh of frustration. The brunette fell back onto the sofa in the living room in submission. 'We need to be in the underworld, we need to find someone who knows something about Cole's reappearance and that's the only place we're going to find them!'

All three other witches sat down with a sigh. They knew she was right, but Piper was sure that without any knowledge of what, why or how Cole got here, it was a dangerous idea to wander into the underworld.

'We need potions.' The eldest sister finally said, 'We need lots of them, we don't know what Cole's got going on down there, so we're going to have to have a plan, a good plan.'

Billie almost jumped from her seat with excitement. She was glad they were finally going to do something more proactive rather than hang around the manor looking for something that clearly wasn't there.

'We need disguises!' She smiled happily, one of her favourite parts of venturing into the Underworld undercover.

Billie looked at her tight leather outfit lovingly, oh how she'd missed the badass, powerful and super-hero-esc feel it had. Her blonde hair was loosely tide back from her face, as she walked through the underworld. Phoebe walked beside her, with similar leather outfit, however it showed a lot more skin. Her black vest top barely covered her chest, revealing the toned, tanned skin of her abdomen. Billie was having a great deal of trouble concentrating on their plan, she mentally debated whether or not Phoebe knew how hot she looked, how amazing leather looked on her, how amazing anything looked on her. The Blonde figured that staring straight ahead in silence meant she wouldn't draw any attention to the fact that she wanted so badly to glance over and take in the full look the older Witch was currently sporting.

'So you remember the plan?' asked Phoebe quietly. Billie nodded. After much deliberation and continuous arguing, it was decided the two would go alone. It drew less attention than if all four witches were to storm the underworld. The girls would try to gain some kind of information from a lower level Demon they knew to have been close friends of Cole back when he and Phoebe were still married. If something went wrong Paige would be on hand to orb them out.

They knew he resided in a cave not far from where they were now, and the two girls would sweet talk him into trusting them, trying to win some demon on demon trust. As they neared the entrance of the cave, Phoebe stopped and turned to Billie. 'If you feel slightly hesitant about anything...If you sense anything that you don't think is right, do not think twice about calling for Paige okay?' she asked holding the blondes arm with a rather tight grasp, 'I mean it Billie, we don't need any fuck ups, or any unnecessary danger right now, and we certainly do not need any more deaths in the family!'

Billie smiled a little at the idea that Phoebe thought of her as family, that maybe the rest of the Halliwells might have too. She nodded firmly. Phoebe glanced at the blonde one last time.

'You look good in leather.' the older witch grinned and turned to walk into the cave. Billie faltered for a second realising what she had said, before falling into step with a huge smile on her face.

'What do we have here?' a voice called from the darkness just as they crossed the threshold.

'Rale?' replied Phoebe with slight hesitation. Both witches stopped glancing round the cave, trying to get a glimpse of the man behind the voice.

'Who's asking?' it came again, this time Billie caught a sight of movement in the shadows in front of them. She nudged Phoebe slightly and nodded towards the spot.

'We've come to talk to you,' Phoebe tried, 'We know you use to be good friends with Balthazar.'

'Who said that?' he asked. It was becoming clear to both witches that this was going to be difficult. Rule's voice seemed to quiver at the mention of Cole's demonic half, but it gave them the satisfaction of knowing Rale definitely knew something.

'Balthazar use to be an old friend, we crossed paths once, a long time ago, he told us if we ever needed him you'd know where to find him.' answered Billie quickly. Phoebe mentally thanked Billie for coming up with an alibi with ease. At these words the man began to move from the shadows, into full view of the little light that was available in the cave. His greasy hair hung forward into his face, but both witches could still see the distinct scorch marks across the right hand side of his face.

'Who says he's still around here?' asked Rale again.

'We heard rumours he was back, it's being said that Balthazar will rise again, the source will rise again.' answered Billie. This seemed to really strike Rale, as he looked more closely at the two witches. He was taking in their full appearance, yet concentrating on their faces almost trying to read their minds.

'The seer says he will, but not without the Queen of Darkness.' he said watching them closely, looking for some kind of reaction, some hint that they weren't who they said they were.

'The Queen of Darkness?' asked Phoebe, suddenly having flashbacks from her life with Cole, the life as the Queen of the Underworld, the Source of all Evil's wife, the mother of his child.

'No one knows who she is, not even the seer...' Rale's last statement was cut off by an energy ball hitting him straight in the chest. Before the witches knew what to do he was dead. They both spun round to look for the intruder, but no one was there. They kept turning looking for any sign of someone, but the cave was empty.

'I don't like this,' stated Billie looking round frantically. She didn't turn fast enough and before she had chance to react she felt the instant hit, the burn and the rush of breath that was knocked from her body before she felt her body hit the cold, hard ground.

'Billie!' screamed Phoebe instantly falling to her side. Her eyes were torn between searching for the culprit and comforting the injured blonde. 'PAIGE!' she screamed once again.

* * *

So? What do you think? What do you thinks gonna happen?

I'd love to know what you all thought! So please review! :)

Peace.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guys!

Lithning and Zoie, glad to hear you liked the ending of the last chapter!

I've just finished chapter 7, the one after this, so if I hear good things! I'll put it up very soon!

But until then, ENJOY!

* * *

Part 6

Phoebe, Paige and Billie materialised in the kitchen of the manor in a cloud of white and blue orbs. Piper immediately ran over to the three witches. Phoebe was grasping tightly to Billie's limp body.

'What the hell happened?' asked Piper immediately dropping down to her knees helping Phoebe and Paige pick Billie from the floor and carry her to the sofa in the living room, 'I knew we shouldn't have sent you in alone...'

'Piper! We need Leo!' Phoebe shouted, interrupting the eldest Witch's mutterings.

'He's away...The Elders...We can't get in contact...He can't hear us...' Piper stumbled when she saw the extent of the injury the energy ball had caused to the blonde.

'What! But we need him.' Phoebe began to panic, if Leo wasn't here, who would heal Billie, who would save her. She stared down at Billie's body. The three witches stood in silence all at a loss of what to do.

'Paige I want clean towels, and water...' Piper ordered suddenly kicking into action at the realisation of what could happen if they did nothing, 'We need to clean the wound, and made some kind of a bandage.'

Paige ran off up stairs to grab some towels, and Piper headed for the kitchen to get some water.

When they returned Piper did her best to wrap up the wound, applying as much pressure as she could to stop the bleeding.

'She's still breathing, but her pulse is weak, Paige go to the Elders now, tell them to get my husband's ass here now!' said the eldest sister before running upstairs to check the Book of Shadows for some kind of help.

Phoebe knelt down beside the blonde. She felt the pain building, she felt the weight of the pain on her eye lids, growing heavier and heavier, everything that had just happened seems to just whiz past her, like she was caught in slow motion, while everyone else was on fast forward, she couldn't do this, she wasn't ready for this. Then they fell. She couldn't stop them, tears rolled down her face and she broke down clutching the girl in front of her. She looked up at Billie's beautiful face, so perfect, even now, there wasn't a blemish to been seen, she was so beautiful. Phoebe ran her hand along her cheek, her thumb brushed against her lips for a moment. Then she felt it, she felt a rush inside. She would not do this; she would not let it happen.

'Billie...Billie please...Please listen to me.' she stumbled trying to find her voice, 'Billie you can do this, just listen to my voice, listen to me, please stay with me, don't leave me please...'

The blonde didn't even stir, Phoebe knew she wouldn't, but for some reason a small part of her had expected her to.

'Billie, you can't leave me, who'll make fun of my column?' she asked trying to form a smile as the tears fell uncontrollably, 'Who'll sleep in my spare room, eat my food, use up all the hot water and still pay no rent?'

The blonde just lay there, motionless.

'I need you to stay Billie, I need you to come back please, I need you.' Phoebe exhaled, by now she was a mess, she couldn't stop watching Billie's face for some kind of tiny response, but she was finding it hard to see through the floods that were building and falling from her eyes. She watched her face, but nothing. Phoebe just wanted to see her green eyes, she just wanted to stare into them again, she wanted to feel the blondes stare like she had so many times before. The brunette felt a rush of emotion flood her body, she needed to see those eyes, she needed to see her. Phoebe took one last glance at the blondes face before she felt her whole body being pulled down to her, her eyes fluttered closed as she felt something her body had been yearning for, Her lips brushed the blondes lightly. A second later they moved with more passion as the rush of emotion flooded her body more and more.

* * *

She paced the Underworld, her anger built like never before. Cole watched her on edge.

'I never asked you to bring her here. In fact I told you to stay away from them!' she shouted at him. Cole moved a step back from her, clearly recognising that she was extremely angry at him.

'You have to understand, we cannot control everything until, until they are killed all of them.' he said, a hint of fear flashed through his voice.

'Well I think **I'm **doing a pretty good job, San Francisco is almost in ruins, and my men are running wild.'

'They are my men,' he said strongly, trying to regain some of his power, 'And the sisters are still saving innocence.'

'No Cole, they are my men! They take my orders, they answer to me! When I agreed to help you I told you we would do this my way! MY WAY!' she shouted towards him, 'No one was to go near them, I told you to leave them, I ORDERED you to stay away!'

Cole moved another step back; he'd never seen her this way. Sure she'd been angry before, she was the Queen of Darkness for God sake she had to be angry. He knew there was a risk in disobeying her orders, but he was sure she was ready for this step, he was sure she was ready to destroy the sisters. He'd watch the hatred build, he'd watched the anger grown, he'd watched the evil take over, he wanted her to be ready for it, he wanted her to be ready for them now.

'Someone's going to have to do it eventually!' the Demon felt himself shout back, 'I thought you'd want the privilege... the honour...the revenge!'

'GET OUT NOW!' she screamed at him, 'And do not even think about touching the sister, you hear me! You're an idiot Cole! You've lead them all here, the others will come looking for her, and they'll find us all, you've put everyone here in danger you idiot!'

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! Again I always love to hear what you have to say, so please review!

Peace!


	7. Chapter 7

Mak & Ange, glad to hear you liked it, hopefully you'll like this chapter just as much!

Lithning, sorry I usually do the line across to show the change of place, I must have forgotten, sorry. Hopefully you'll like this!

Happy Sunday everyone!

This one is kinda short! But I think you'll like it, maybe either that or you'll be like WHAT! :D

Anyway ENJOY!

* * *

Part 7

She felt it just for a second, she felt it. Pulling back hastily Phoebe looked down at the younger witch. She swore she felt it, she felt Billie kiss her back. Then her mind focused over what had happened. She'd kissed Billie. She swore she wasn't going to do this, she wouldn't let this happen. Of course she'd felt it, she'd known for a long time she had feelings for the younger woman. But she swore nothing would ever come of it, she promised herself it wouldn't happen. Ever. Billie was only 20, she wasn't even old enough to drink, and Phoebe has passed that milestone 10 years ago. To her it wasn't a question of whether or not Billie felt it too, she knew she did, at least she knew the blonde felt something. Phoebe wasn't an idiot, she'd seen the way the younger Witch would look at her sometimes, she'd caught her staring, she'd seen how the slightest sight of Phoebe's bare skin could reduce her to a fumbling mess, but that just made it harder to resist. Knowing that there was a chance that Billie felt the same just made it harder to resist her, harder to keep up the shield of friendship they both wore. Phoebe wanted nothing more than to kiss the blonde, to tell her how beautiful she was, how amazing she made Phoebe feel. But it was not going to happen; she was not going to give into the temptation. They both want different things, Phoebe was looking to find someone she is meant to be with for the rest of her life, she wanted a family, she wanted stability. Whereas Billie was young, she was free, just starting her life, no doubt she would want to go out and party, travel, gain new experience, lead the life every 20 year old wants, and Phoebe couldn't give her that. And she didn't want Billie to give that up, she would never ask it of her, she would never want her to give up her youth, just to be with her.

'What happened...' croaked a voice from below her. Phoebe was immediately pulled from her thoughts. She let out a huge sigh of relief, closing her eyes for a second then opening them again to make sure she wasn't imagining it.

'You're awake.' she said, almost afraid that if she said it, she would be pulled back to reality and Billie's beautiful green eyes wouldn't be staring back at her.

Billie tried to move but the searing pain in her side caused her to fall back into the sofa.

'Don't try to move B.'

'Pheebs? What happened?' mummbled the blonde. It had seemed the moment of movement has exhausted her in a matter of seconds.

Phoebe ran her hand across the top of Billie's hair soothingly.

'You got hit Honey, an energy ball.' she explained. 'We're trying to get Leo now, he's going to be here soon, I promise.'

Billie nodded a little; her eyes were becoming heavy again. She felt like the whole world was becoming heavy, her whole body felt heavy. She wanted to close her eyes, she wanted the sleep, she felt tired, she felt weak, like her body was trying to hold the whole world together, but she couldn't, she wasn't strong enough, her body, her mind, everything around her felt heavy, she couldn't hold onto it, she was slipping.

Phoebe pulled the younger girl towards her, wrapping her arms around her tightly.

'Everything's heavy Pheebs, I can't hold it all up, it's too heavy.'

Phoebe looked at the blonde, she knew she was becoming delirious; she didn't have the energy to hold on.

'The world is too heavy P, I can't carry it, I'm not strong enough.'

'I'm here Billie, please stay with me,' she pleaded, 'I'll help you, I can help you carry it, you're not carrying anything on your own, not while I'm here, I promise, please Billie don't leave.'

Billie struggled to open her eyes, she looked straight into Phoebe's and a weak smile formed on her face.

'At least... At least I got to kiss you.' She struggled to say, 'I don't have to wonder anymore,'

Billie's eyes closed, and Phoebe grappled to pull her closer.

'Billie please...Please Billie stay with me,' she cried into the blonde's neck, 'I can't hold up the world on my own...'

* * *

Well? Please R&R, I can't wait to hear what you think! Sorry it's so short, I just thought it suited being a shorter chapter.

I will have a longer one for you next! But anyway...how was it?

Peace!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey!

I know the last chapter was kinda short, so I thought I'd give you a new update of a longer chapter!

Untamed, would I let Billie die? That is the question! :D

Zoie glad you liked the cliff hanger!

* * *

Part 8

Phoebe couldn't stop them. Her tears fell continuously, never stopping, she still lay there clutching the blonde, so taken in by her own grief she did not see the blue and white orbs appear behind her then her youngest sister and her brother –in-law materialise in their place. Leo immediately ran to Billie's side. Phoebe jump slightly at the sight of him, but was to overcome with emotion to really take much notice of him. Paige knelt down beside the older witch, placing a comforting arm around her, pulling her into a hug, and away from the motionless body of Billie. Immediately Leo placed his hands over Billie's wound and began to heal. Phoebe watched, her head was telling her it was over, Billie had to be dead by now; she had lost a hell of a lot of blood. Phoebe almost screamed at Leo to stop, tell him it was too late, this was all just a pointless effort, and would only make the situation worse, give them false hope.

Then the brunette's eyes fell on Billie's face, and her heart swelled with emotion. Her heart wanted her to scream for him to never stop. She was going to live, someone out there would give them a miracle, please if anyone was listening please, give her a miracle.

The wound began to disappear, but Billie did not stir. Phoebe's head fell dejected as the whole wound healed, but Billie did not move. That was it. It was over. She felt Paige grip her more tightly, but there was nothing anyone could do now. Phoebe turned her head into Paige's shoulder; she couldn't watch anymore, it was over.

'Did I miss someone's funeral?' a voice mumbled quietly, slightly broken. Phoebe froze, she didn't dare look up. Her tears stopped, her body was stiff, she didn't want to move and have her hopes dashed, but she knew eventually she would have to look. The brunette turned from Paige's grip. Her eyes traced up the young girls body, afraid they would meet her face and she would still be motionless. Then she felt it, a hand reached out to meet hers, and she immediately looked towards the blondes face. There she lay, smiling back at her like nothing had happened, like she hadn't almost died right there on the sofa. 'Hey,' Billie smiled.

* * *

'So wait, how long was I like you know...dying?' asked Billie from across the dining room table. She seemed to recover well; Leo said it was no different to any other healing, except that being on the edge of death had given her a rather large appetite. Piper made dinner for the five of them; they decided it would be best for Wyatt and Chris to stay with their grandpa for the time being.

'A while.' answered Paige. The group were digging into the roast which Piper had managed to pull together in the shortest time ever. Everyone had noticed Phoebe's silence. She hadn't really said anything since Billie regained consciousness, but no one dared push her. With her ex-husband's return and the near death of Billie everyone was still slightly shook up, but they figured Phoebe would be more so than anyone else, it was after all Cole who'd returned.

Billie had managed to fill in Piper, Paige and Leo on what had happened while they were in the underworld, and what Rale had told them.

'So, the Seer is back too?' asked Piper, 'Well that's just great, those two together were exactly a great match back then, and I bet they aren't going to be now!'

'It's more the Queen of Darkness I'm worried about.' spoke Phoebe for the first time since they had sat down. Everyone turned to look at her, but the brunette already knew what they were thinking. She'd already been there, and if the seer was telling the truth, if Rale was telling the truth, then who would be the new Queen of Darkness. She still remembered what it was like that feeling of being at his mercy, the feeling of evil coursing through your veins, the feeling of carrying the child she'd always wanted, yet knowing that child was filled with evil. What if it was her? What if she was destined to be the new Queen of Darkness? A tear rolled down her cheek, she didn't want to do this again, not again.

'Hey,' spoke Piper softly standing from her seat and walking to comfort her younger sister. 'He won't get to you again Pheebs, you're strong now, you're not the same person you where then,' she soothed.

'He doesn't have that hold on you anymore Phoebe.' offered Paige leaning across the table to hold her hand.

Phoebe nodded at her sisters, they were right, he didn't have that hold on her anymore, she didn't love Cole, but the memories of the past were too much.

'I think it's time for everyone to get some rest.' stated Piper, 'I think we've had enough excitement for one day.'

Phoebe nodded solemnly and allowed Piper and Paige to guide her upstairs to her old room.

As Billie stood to follow the three sisters Leo stopped her.

'Could I possibly have a word Billie?' he asked. The blonde looked at him curiously.

'Sure.'

Leo led Billie into the conservatory and offered her a seat. The two sat in silence for a moment. Billie wasn't sure what exactly he wanted, she figured it would be something to do with Cole, but found Leo's silence discouraging. He looked at her confused expression and smiled.

'I just wanted to ask how you felt.'

Billie eased off a little.

'I feel fine.' She answered. The white lighter shuffled closer on the shared seat.

'I won't lie to you Billie, there is an ulterior motive to this conversation.' He started, 'I've noticed a growing closeness between yourself and Phoebe.'

Billie looked at him curiously. Was there a chance he knew? She stared at Leo, not quite sure how to answer, or whether she was to answer.

'Is there anything you maybe want to tell me?' he asked. Billie looked away from him. Well her question was answered. He definitely knew. Yet something about his presence made her feel uneasy, there was something strange in his voice, like he wasn't saying everything he wanted to.

'I'm not sure I know what you're talking about.' She replied turning back to him.

'Billie I don't expect you to tell me anything you don't want to, it's just, I've been up there recently,' he pointed towards the ceiling and Billie knew he meant the Elders. 'There's talk...'

'So that's what Elders spend their time doing?' she cut him off, 'Gossiping?'

'Billie there's a lot about your future, about who you are that you have yet to discover, paths you have yet to take, things you have yet to accomplish.'

Billie looked at him in confusion.

'They think its best that you don't get distracted by other things...' the White Lighter trailed off.

Billie raised her eyebrows a little incredulously. The blonde stood and walked towards the door, but stopped before she reached it, turning to him.

'I guess they saw what happened when I almost died?' she stated with a harsh tone, putting emphasis on 'almost died'. 'You can tell them they have nothing to worry about, no one is leading me off this wonderful path they seem to have set for me, one which they have yet to tell me anything about, it was just the fear of dying...' she turned her back to him and headed out of the door, but stopped still refusing to turn and face him. 'She was just overwhelmed at the time that was all.'

Billie didn't get much sleep that night; she chose to sleep on the sofa in Phoebe's room rather than sharing the bed with her. The night was dark, a million thoughts buzzed around her head. What was Leo's point? The Elders didn't want her to get hung up on Phoebe because of some stupid path she had to walk. Sure Phoebe had kissed her; she may have been on the edge of death, but Phoebe kissing her would always be something she would remember, but it meant nothing, Phoebe was just upset, she was overwhelmed, scared. Billie's mind ran over and over all night, but always coming back to the kiss. She didn't want to mention it to the brunette because there would be no point, Phoebe would say she was just scared; Billie would end up being hurt that it didn't mean anything to her. Yet Billie's mind couldn't focus on anything but the feel of her lips. When she finally slipped into sleep she was pretty sure it was because she'd allowed her mind to wander to the kiss for a little too long.

* * *

Phoebe yawned and rolled over in her bed, she sat up feeling a sudden wash of loneliness come over her when she noticed Billie wasn't there. She'd become so accustom to sharing a bed with the blonde recently it felt strange to be alone. But she smiled when she noticed the person in question wrapped up in a cover on the sofa opposite her bed. Then she felt the events of yesterday wash over her, and the smile dropped from her face.

'Hey, no! You were smiling a second ago, you can't just drop it like that.' came Billie's voice from across the room. Phoebe felt her lips curve into a smile as soon as she heard the younger witch's voice.

'I thought you were asleep.' she answered. Billie stood up from the sofa and perched herself on the end of Phoebes bed.

'Well I guess I'm not.' smiled the blonde.

'Come here.' Phoebe pulled Billie into a hug. 'I'm so glad you're safe.'

'Me too.' mumbled Billie into the embrace. Phoebe pulled back but stopped to look into her eyes, a smile immediately radiating from her face. The two sat for a moment, half embrace, half stare, just gazing at each other. Phoebe lifted her hand slightly and ran it across Billie's cheek, almost to check if she was real. She rested it there, with a slight grasp on the blondes face. She instinctively moved her face closer. The moment she felt Billie's hot breath on her face her eyes fluttered closed, her body moving the rest of the way until their lips met.

Billie paused in a moment of shock, but soon found herself again, immediately closing her eyes and following the older witch's lead.

They moved together instinctively, Phoebe's hand moving to the back of Billie's neck, giving her a better grip on the blonde in an attempt to deepen the timid kiss. Billie's confidence rose and she felt the brunette pulling her closer, and she opened her mouth to allow Phoebe's tongue to grace through. In that moment the two women allowed everything to leave them, every worry, every thought, every care they ever had before were gone, in that moment there was just two people, them.

The two pulled apart and simply stared into each other's eye, Billie smiled, Phoebe smiled. They continued, basking in a moment of content, they didn't have to be doing anything; just being with each other was enough. Phoebe opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off when she saw blue and white orbs from the corner of her eye. Both girls noticed and turned to face the intruder. They had expected to see Paige or Leo, but were shocked when a man in white robes materialised before them. He was a slightly plump man, and under any other circumstances would just look like any normal person. However there was an air of royalty about him, the white of his robes were so immaculate that it almost seemed to radiate light, as if he was bathed in light himself.

'Phoebe, Billie.' He greeted both women. 'My name is Lesath, I'm an Elder.'

Billie froze for a moment, when she remembered the conversation she'd had with Leo the night before.

'You've come to give us some information on Cole, how to defeat him, something to help us right.' said Phoebe jumping to her feet in excitement at the prospect of new leads. Lesath cleared his throat a little.

'Actually I'm here on a different matter...' he paused and glanced towards Billie, 'I believe you understand why Billie.'

Billie let out a sigh, standing she found herself stood between Phoebe and the Elder glancing between the two she felt the sudden weight of the past few days crash onto her shoulders.

'What's going on?' asked Phoebe watching the two others in the room.

* * *

well?

Just incase anyone was wondering lol

Lesath is the name of a Star in the Scorpius constellation, and translates into 'sting'.

Just a random little fact for you there.

Anyway guys! I hope you liked it. Please R&R I can't wait to hear what you think, and I hope it made up for the shortness of the last chapter! :D

Peace!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys!

Back with part 9!

Yellowflash, if you like the Flashbacks or Forwards, then you'll like this chapter :)

Ally I don't think I could ever kill Billie off in any story! Especially not this one!

Part 9

Cole wandered back to his Queen, it had been a while since their last incident and he figured she might have calmed down by now. He never thought it would be like this, when he planned to join with her he thought she would follow him. He thought she would do what he said, that she'd be a push over, he could control her, and he could twist her to see things his way. Sure she was killing innocence, and she ran the Underworld pretty damn well, demons followed her orders out of fear of her, yet they stuck by her out of admiration, they all wanted to be her right hand man, they all wanted to work with her because they knew if anyone was to take over it would be her, if anyone could overturn good, it would be her. And he could sense it, he knew they all wished she would choose them as her mate, as the one she would be crowned her king, the one she would love, but Cole knew better than that. She wasn't capable of loving anyone; he read it in her face, her eyes. She would never be with any of those wormy low-level demons, he knew she wouldn't even give him a second glance, the second greatest demonic power after the Queen herself, and even he didn't stand a chance. He laughed at the thought of them trying, only if they knew.

As he entered her presence he was sure to clear his memory off those previous thoughts. Although she'd never mentioned it herself, and never seemed to show the ability, there was talk of her being able to read the thoughts of those around her. He didn't believe it to be true, but he didn't want to risk the idea.

'My Queen,' he said, making his presence known, but he was pretty sure she already knew he was coming, 'I do not wish to anger you again, but something needs to be done about the remaining sisters.'

She glanced up at him. She was breath taking; he understood why others wanted her, her beauty was unmistakable.

'I do not wish to have this conversation with you again Cole,' she said simply turning away from him. She was mixing some kind of potion. Then he noticed the seer stood behind her and it was clear that it was not a potion she was mixing.

'What are you doing?' asked Cole. She turned back to him again.

'What does it have to do with you?' she sneered, 'You know Cole, you've been nothing but a nuisance to me since I _allowed _you to live.'

Cole glared back at her. How dare she? He was the reason she was as powerful as she was now. He was the reason for her being. He was the reason she was held with such high esteem in the underworld.

'I could have killed you the first time we met!' he spat at her.

'Please,' she laughed, 'If you'd done that, then where would you be now?'

He didn't reply, his eyes glanced down for a moment in thought, and then returned to the woman before him.

'That's right Cole, the sisters would have killed you, and you'd be back where you belong.' She smiled with arrogance at him. 'Now run along little demon, before you get into more trouble than you can handle eyh?'

'You might have their respect now, but that will wear thin, especially when they find out their Queen won't be killing the Charmed one's, seen as how they're still protecting the innocence _your _men are trying to kill.' He begrudged calling them her men, but he knew it would be best to emphasis his point, 'I mean at least the two sisters who are still running around that is.'

* * *

The Elder simply smile at Phoebe.

'Would it be possible for me to speak alone with you Phoebe?' he asked. Phoebe looked at him suspiciously, and towards Billie, who had the distinct impression of worry on her face.

'If Billie knows what this is about why can't you tell me now?'

'Yes,' nodded Billie quickly, 'Because I'd really like to hear what your thoughts are.'

The Elder seemed become a little impatient with the two witches, glancing between the two and the surrounding room, as if ignoring Billie's comment.

'I'd rather we did this separately,' he smiled, trying to cover his distinct impatience, 'Now I would really appreciate it if you would agree to my arrangement otherwise this could become extremely distressful for all for all of the parties involved.'

Phoebe looked at the Elder with concern, and then glanced at Billie who also had a similar look on her face; however Billie seemed more concerned about what the Elder had asked them to do rather than what he was going to tell them.

'If it's important then okay.' replied the older witch. Billie looked towards her with a pleading face. 'It's okay, I'm sure this won't take long...We'll erm...Talk about some other things later, yeah?' asked the brunette. She figured maybe Billie was more worried about the kiss, that she would rather get the Elders news over and done with so she and Phoebe could talk about what had happened and what it meant.

Billie nodded but didn't say anything, as she wandered out of the room, glancing behind to glare at the Elder in some effort to display her anger at his appearance.

Phoebe closed the door behind her and offered Lesath a seat.

'No thank you...But maybe you should take a seat Phoebe.' he suggested, gesturing to the sofa Billie had slept on the night before.

Phoebe looked concerned, but did as he said, revelling for a moment in the smell of Billie that radiated from the piece of furniture as she sat down.

'Phoebe I have come to discuss something of great importance with you.' started the Elder, 'We have reason to believe...That it could be possible...That Billie is the Ultimate Power.' The Elder seemed to be choosing his words wisely Phoebe could tell by his hesitance and fumbling.

'What?' she asked.

'We have reason to believe that Billie is the Ultimate Power.' he repeated.

'How? Why?'

'Do you not think it strange that Billie just happened to fall into the lap of the Charmed One's?' he asked, 'We've been watching her recently, her powers are growing rapidly, and she is excelling past many witches of the same experience as she.'

He paused and glanced at Phoebe, he was giving her a moment to process what he was saying before he continued.

'We've been looking into her family; her past, the roots of her magic, Billie comes from some powerful witches of past.' He paused again watching for Phoebe's reaction, watching her for some kind of response, but Phoebe just stared at him. 'We believe it was more than a coincidence that Paige received Billie as her charge, but that it was part of the path to her becoming all that she can possibly be, to learn from the three most powerful witches ever to have passed to become the Ultimate Power.'

Phoebe was only just beginning to process what Lesath was telling her. Billie, her Billie was the Ultimate Power, the blonde she was kissing just moments before was born to be the most powerful magical force, even more so that she and her sisters.

'But she's so young, how is that even possible?' she asked.

'We believe that Billie will grow with time, we believe that her power is becoming more and more significant as the days go on.'

'Wow.' mumbled Phoebe in shock. The Elder moved closer to Phoebe and took a seat beside her.

'Now you understand what I'm saying Phoebe? Because I need you to understand that before I continue.'

The brunette nodded, to taken back for words.

'You have to understand that we Elders, we know what goes on, especially when we've been watching someone as precisely as we have with Billie.'

At that moment Phoebe felt her cheeks flush with colour, and a wave of embarrassment came over her, she knew what he was talking about.

'Billie is a special case Phoebe,' he began again when he was sure the witch was following him, 'She will be a great asset to the fight against demons, to the fight against the Underworld, and the new threat...or should I say old threat...' he tried to joke, 'Cole.'

Phoebe nodded, 'Of course she is.'

'That's why you must understand that she must not become distracted from her future; she must not become distracted from becoming the Ultimate Power.'

Phoebe looked at him. Was he suggesting that she was a 'distraction' to Billie?

'She's a young girl Phoebe, she's naive to those kinds of things.' he continued, 'She must not become caught up in the idea of love, or lust, or any kind of romance.'

Phoebe went to open her mouth in protest but was cut off.

'During a war with the Underworld love does nothing but distract one from the fight in hand, would you want Billie, the Ultimate Power, risking her life, and the greatest chance we have of defeating evil once and for all, to save someone she's having a relationship with?' he asked, 'A relationship that will probably be over before it's even begun, she's young Phoebe, one day someone her own age will come along, someone she'll want to settle down with have a family, then what? What about your own dreams of a family? What then? When it's too late?'

He was using her wants in life as a reason not to be with Billie, she knew he was right, on all levels. She didn't want be the reason the Ultimate Power was unable to defeat evil, was unable to protect innocence. She didn't want to give up on her dreams of a little girl; she didn't want to give up the idea of a family.

'I...' she paused in thought, 'I don't know what to do...'

The Elder leaned closer to the witch and squeezed her hand.

'Do what is right.' he spoke quietly. She nodded. The Elder stood from his seat. 'I have to return now.'

'Don't you want to speak with Billie?' she asked. He gave a half smile.

'I'm sure something like this would be better coming from someone she trusts rather than someone I'm sure she doesn't really like at the moment.' Lesath replied.

'One question before you go...?' she asked quietly. The Elder nodded. 'What if I can't stop it? What if I can't find the strength to do it?'

Lesath's expression began to change to one of impatience, almost aggression.

'This like other relationships before it is a forbidden love Phoebe, just you remember that.'

The elder then disappeared as easily as he had appeared in a patch of blue and white orbs.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

What are they going to do now?...Who knows!

On another note, I wanted to say I'm glad to see a few new Phillie fic that have sprung up, I'll be reading them when I get the chance and I encourage everyone else too!

The more Phillie fics the better I say!

And on another note! I'm not sure when the next update will be, because I'm off to see Joshua Radin play at the weekend, and I'll be away all weekend so probably sometime after tuesday or wed! Sorry guys, but WOOOOO JOSH! :D

PEACE!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey!

I'm back! With a new chapter!

I agree with you guys, the elders although they might have good intentions, seem to mess up a lot when it comes to love and the Charmed Ones, maybe its because I assume that they're not allowed to really be with anyone lol being that they have to stay up there. lol so spiteful lol

Anyway guys Hope you enjoy! Please review, I like to know what you think. :)

* * *

Part 10

Billie wandered back and forth in the living room, contemplating what was taking Phoebe and the Elder so long. She knew what he was saying to her and surely that wouldn't take so long. She figured a simple 'No More' would suffice. Just as she was about to head back upstairs Piper came bounding through the front door laden with shopping. Billie stopped for a moment to watch then decided to return to pacing.

'Don't worry Billie, I've got it, don't try to help me, I know how important your...' Piper stopped to turn back to look at Billie, 'Pacing is?'

Billie didn't respond but continued to walk a hole into the living room floor.

'What's going on?' asked Piper placing the bags on the dining room table and returning to the living room. Billie didn't reply, she was too busy focusing on the stairs, waiting for any sign of Phoebe. 'Hey Billie... Hello?' Piper walked towards the blonde after being ignored for the third time. She placed a hand on the younger witches shoulder to try to gain her attention.

Billie froze for a moment when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Then grabbed the arm and spun round pulling the intruders arm behind their back pulling it tightly.

'Billie! It's me Piper! What's wrong with you?'

Billie paused for a moment and glanced at the Brunette, then releasing her, slightly taken back by her own actions.

'Sorry, I thought...I didn't see you behind me,' she tried to explain, 'I thought you were a Demon.'

'Glad I'm not, by the looks of it, some Demon would have been in for a world of pain.' Piper continued to rub her extremely sore arm looking at Billie with concern. 'Are you okay Billie?'

'Yeah,' she replied half-heartedly. Piper raised her eyebrows knowingly.

'Why don't you come help me put the shopping away, while I prepare breakfast for everyone?' she asked grabbing Billie's arm pulling her away from her now returning stare at the staircase.

Billie nodded a little and followed the eldest sister into the kitchen.

'You going to tell me what's going on?' asked Piper as she began looking for the flour for her pancake mix.

Billie was wandering around the kitchen placing all of the food in its appropriate place, only stopping to smile a little when she realised how well she knew where everything went in the Halliwell kitchen. But inevitably brought her back to the thought of Phoebe, and how she knew even better the places of everything in the middle sisters' apartment.

'Billie, what's wrong?' tried Piper again, noticing how the blonde had totally missed her question, this time speaking loud enough to break her day dream.

Finally snapping out of her thoughts Billie glanced up at Piper.

'I'm fine really.' She replied simply. The blonde made a move for the kitchen door, when she felt Piper put a hand on her arm.

'Come and sit down.' said the brunette calmly, 'You don't have to tell me what's going on, if you'd prefer I could go and get Pheebs, I know that you two are thick as thieves these days.'

Billie's eyes shot up the moment Phoebe's name was mentioned.

'No!' she almost shouted, 'You erm... You don't need to get Phoebe...'

Piper looked at her suspiciously as she began mixing the Pancake mix.

'Is this something to do with Phoebe?' she asked.

'I thought you said I didn't have to tell you what's going on?' countered the blonde.

'That was when I thought you'd prefer to talk to my sister.' Piper smiled, 'Billie if there's something troubling you we want to know, I'm sure Phoebe would want to know, we're practically family now...' she paused, 'No, you know what? We are family now, we've been through a hell of a lot more than other families, and if it was Paige or Phoebe who were acting as mopey and sporting the lost puppy look, like you are now, I'd be asking them the same questions, and I wouldn't let them leave until they told me.'

Billie couldn't help but smile. She'd seen Piper do the big sister routine before, with Phoebe and Paige. She'd seen her act like their parent, be the authority around the house. She'd always wonder what it would have been like to have an older sister, and found warmth in the comfort that Piper saw herself as Billie's older sister.

Noticing Billie's smile Piper felt some reassurance in the thought she was beginning to get through to her, and decided to push a little more.

'So...' she paused, 'Is it something to do with Phoebe?'

Billie glanced at the floor and then back up at Piper.

'It's weird, you're her sister, I can't talk to you about her.' she tried to explain.

Piper laughed, abandoning her pancakes to sit next to the blonde.

'Look, I've lived with Phoebe for almost all of my life,' she began, 'I know her inside out, I know her personality, I know what she likes, I know her perks, her good qualities...' Piper paused for a moment, 'But at the same time Billie, I know all of Phoebe's flaws, I know the most annoying things she can do, I know how irritating she can be, especially when you live with her, so trust me, if there's something that Phoebe's done that's upset you, you can tell me Billie, it's more than likely that I've been there.'

Both witches laugh a little.

'Trust me Piper, this I do not think you will have experienced with Phoebe before.'

'Try me.' smiled the eldest sister.

'Phoebe and I kissed...' stated the blonde. Billie wasn't sure how she managed to get it out without stumbling over her words, without mumbling, she figured it would probably be best to just throw it out there. Piper had made her feel comfortable; however the look of shock that was creeping across the brunette's face now sent a wave of discomfort through Billie's body.

Both witches attempted to speak, but were cut off by the sound of the kitchen door swinging open. Turning, they saw Phoebe almost edge into the room.

'Hey,' she said quietly. 'Billie, could I talk to you please?'

Billie took a deep breath, closing her eyes to try and clear her mind of any thoughts.

'Please?' asked Phoebe again.

'It's okay,' whispered the blonde, 'I know what he said to you, we don't have to talk about it.'

'No Billie we do,' replied Phoebe, 'You don't know everything.'

Billie stood up from her chair in an attempt to make it out of the kitchen. She couldn't be around the brunette at the moment, not because she was angry at her, just knowing that only a few moments before she was upstairs, kissing those perfect lips. She was being giving everything she wanted, she was kissing Phoebe. And now, now she would have to sit through an awkward conversation about how it was dangerous and stupid, and how it was wrong and they needed to stop. Stop? They hadn't even started anything. They'd kissed twice, that was all, they hadn't even spoken about any kind of feelings, hadn't even acknowledged if their kisses would even become anything else. It was over, before it had even begun.

'It's fine Phoebe why don't we just make this easier for both of us, I know what you're going to say, therefore you don't have to say it, and we both avoid an awkward conversation and everyone is happy.' said the blonde with a fake smile.

'No Billie, no one is happy about this, least of all me.' retorted Phoebe grabbing Billie's arm and pulling her back to face her. 'Please can we just be adults about this?'

Billie rolled her eyes, right adults.

'Maybe the elders are right, because obviously you don't think I can be 'adult', guess the age gap got in the way before we even had chance to acknowledge it.' spat the blonde.

Piper watched the two with shock, she was trying to make a hasty exit, but every time she did they seemed to block her exits.

As Billie turned away from a crushed looking Phoebe, she headed straight for the kitchen door, only to run into a head on collision with Paige.

'Whoa,' smiled the youngest sister, 'Easy there...' Paige noticed the aggravated look on Billie's face, 'You okay Billie?'

'FINE!' shouted the blonde storming past her.

Paige noticed Phoebe come charging from the kitchen, looking hurt but slightly angered, followed by a relieved looking Piper.

'What's going on guys?' asked the youngest sister. Phoebe completely ignored the question storming past Paige to catch Billie.

'Billie I really need to talk to you, please stop making this harder than it already is.' She called after the blonde.

Paige looked over at Piper who had just stood beside her, watching the two running from the house.

'Come on,' commented the older of the two, 'I'll make some coffee and tell you all about it.'

* * *

Well? Secret is out. But Billie's annoyed, Phoebe is upset, Paige and Piper have no idea what to think.

What about you? What do you think?

Let me know! And we'll see what's instore next time! :)

Peace!


	11. Chapter 11

It has been a little longer than I anticipated guys, I'm sorry I've been really swamped with things, but I have got a new update for you now!

So I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Part 11

'Did you find her?' asked Paige as Phoebe wandered into the kitchen of the manor looking dejected. Phoebe didn't reply, but simply shook her head sitting on one of the stools beside the island. Piper placed a large mug of coffee in front of the middle sister and sat on the stool beside her.

'It's gonna be okay Pheebs, Billie's just angry at the moment,' she tried to offer comfort to her sister, 'She'll soon realise your friendship is worth more than some silly argument.'

'It's not some silly argument Piper,' replied Phoebe a little too harshly, 'Sorry...I just mean this is someone's feelings were talking about, Billie's really hurt and it's my fault.'

Paige walked over to her older sister and places a hand on her shoulder massaging it soothingly. She pulled the brunette into a sideways hug.

'It's not your fault hunny, sometimes these things just don't work out the way we want them too.' She offered. Phoebe nodded a little, relaxing into her sister's embrace.

'I just I don't want her to be upset, I want her to understand, I want to try to explain it all to her, but she won't let me.'

Piper looked towards her younger sister with sympathy.

'It'll take time Phoebe, but she'll come round eventually.' reassured the eldest sister, 'What about you? How do you feel about all of this?'

Phoebe hadn't really thought about it, she'd been overwhelmed with what the Elder had said about Billie being the Ultimate Power, she'd been overwhelmed with the thought of having to tell the younger girl that anything that was going on had to stop immediately, she hadn't stopped to think about how she felt, how this was affecting her.

'I don't know,' she simply replied. Piper smiled at her.

'Phoebe, how did this all come about? I mean if you don't mind, last we knew you guys were so happy living together...as friends,' tried the eldest sister, 'Then all of a sudden you two have kissed, then there's a whole argument about the elders saying you can't be together.'

'What do they have to do with it anyway?' chimed in Paige with a slight huff.

'I'm sorry I never mentioned anything, I just never thought it would become like this, I never really thought anything would happen.' Phoebe tried to explain, 'You're right Piper, we were happy living together, I don't even know how to explain it, I'm not even sure myself how it happened...I mean one minute she was just Billie, Paige's charge, then she was my roommate, and now, now I just I got caught up in how funny and beautiful and intelligent she is.'

Piper and Paige looked up at each other, both raising their eyebrows in surprise.

'I just felt like the more I spent time with her, the more I began to find her attractive, I didn't mean for it to happen it just did, and then the other night when I thought she was going to die, I just...I just didn't want her to die and not know that I can't get her out of my head every second of everyday,' Phoebe continued, 'She...She makes me feel like I'm a kid again, like I'm in college again, with some school girl crush, where you think they're everything, when you think there's never going to be anyone like them ever again...When really you always get over you school girl crushes, and you realise that in actual fact it was just some kind of puppy-love, just an infatuation, that first feeling of love you think is going to last forever.'

Paige and Piper both looked slightly taken back by Phoebe's comments.

'Maybe it's because Billie is so young Pheebs, maybe being around her is making you feel like you're 21 again,' tried Piper, 'I mean we all know this isn't the first time you've...You know...dipped your toe in the Sapphic pool.'

Paige's head snapped up immediately to look at Piper.

'We do?' she asked in shock.

'Phoebe here was quite the trouble maker when she was younger, she'd do anything to annoy Grams, or Prue for that.' Both Piper and Phoebe laughed a little at the memory.

'I still remember Grams face to this day.' laughed the middle sister.

'Well if it makes you happy then I suppose we should get use to it, that's what she said...It annoyed you more than Grams was more accepting.' reminisced Piper.

'Wow, who knew a Halliwell sister played for both teams.' laughed Paige.

'Yeah well it wasn't anything real, it was just an attempt to aggravate Grams, this...this is different.' Phoebe explained.

'So maybe that's what it is, you like that Billie is young, it makes you feel young being around her, it's not really feelings you have Pheebs, it's just the feeling of irresponsibility, the freedom of being young and foolish again, everyone goes through things like that,' explained Piper.

'Yeah, I think they call it a mid-life crisis.' laughed Paige.

'Hey!' Phoebe protested, 'I'm too young to have a mid-life crisis.'

The three sisters laughed.

'It's not that, it's not just some need to feel young, she doesn't really make me feel young again... Billie, she makes me feel...Like...Me.'

* * *

Billie sat on the swings in the old park by Phoebe's condo. She was swinging back and forth decided whether or not she should go to the flat, whether or not Phoebe would be there waiting for her. She liked the feeling of the cold air on her face; it made her feel fresh, helped her to think.

She knew as soon as she entered the condo Phoebe would want to talk, and she knew eventually she would have to, there was no doubt about it, she would have to talk to her. They'd have to talk about how everything was going to be okay, about how they were great friends before and they will be now. But it was a lie. It would all be a lie. She couldn't be friends with Phoebe. No. She didn't want to be friends with Phoebe. That moment this morning, that moment together on Phoebe's bed, it gave her a glimpse into what could have been. Many mornings, just like that one, just the two of them kissing each other, holding each other. And just as quickly as it happened, it ended. Phoebe would never allow anymore mornings like that again. Billie felt as if she was mourning the loss of something that was never given the chance to live.

'Brooding over the loss of Phoebe Halliwell?...Haven't we all been there.' A voice came from the corner of the small park. Then from the shadows appeared Cole Turner, a cocky smile dripping from his face.

Billie immediately jumped to her feet and faced him ready to fight.

'Wait!' he called holding his hands up in submission, 'I haven't come here to fight you little witch.'

Billie watched him closely without moving, the blonde didn't trust him, she was waiting for him to make a move to attack her.

'I want to offer my help to you.' he said lowering his hands and moving a step closer.

'Stay where you are!' shouted Billie, 'What the hell do you think you can help me with?'

Cole smile again. Billie hated it; it felt like he was reading her mind or something.

'I hear that the Elders have told you to stay away from a certain Halliwell sister.'

Billie's eyes narrowed. How could he know? It had only happened this morning, how would it have even travelled to the Underworld.

'They're fond of forbidding people from loving one another,' he stated, 'We've both had firsthand experience of that.'

'The difference was, you deserved it.' spat Billie, she was annoyed that he was trying to compare himself with her, 'You were after all the Source, some how I don't think a Charmed One and the Source will ever be allowed by the Elders.'

'And you think they'll give into you?' laughed Cole. It had crossed Billie's mind for a moment that if they proved their feelings the Elders would let them be together, just like Piper and Leo. 'They don't want you together at all Billie, they'll never let you love her...not when they know who you really are.'

Billie's eyes met his immediately. What was he talking about? Who she really was?

'The Elders have been keeping secrets from you Billie, secrets about who you are, about the power you possess.' he moved close again, 'You have been born Billie with extraordinary powers, none like anyone has seen before, yet the Elders chose to keep this from you.'

'What?' asked Billie.

'You Billie are the Ultimate Power, you are a power beyond anything anyone could dream of, you are so special, like nothing the magic world has ever seen before.' he explained.

Billie did not speak, she was trying to process what he was saying, she was trying to decide whether he was lying to her or not.

'I'm not lying to you.' Cole spoke as if reading her mind, 'They kept it from you because they do not want you to grow to you full potential, they kept it from you because they are afraid of you, they are afraid that you will become more powerful than they are, that you will be able to decide who you love rather than them.'

Billie was in awe of what Cole was saying, was he speaking the truth? Was she really the Ultimate Power? Even the Charmed One's said her powers were growing faster than they had seen before, but they hadn't drawn attention to it like it was anything out of the ordinary.

'But I can help you Billie, I can help you to reach your full potential, I can help you to walk the path you were meant to take in life, not the path the Elders are forcing you on, I can help you to become more powerful and any Elder ever known...I can help you to stop them from deciding who you love...I can help you to win back Phoebe.'

The last part hit Billie like a rock. She wanted nothing more than to be with Phoebe, she wanted to decide who she was going to be with, not the Elders. But how could she trust Cole, he could be using her; he could be lying, to use her as a way to get to the sisters.

'You don't have to believe me Billie, just go and ask Phoebe. Ask Phoebe what the Elders told her this morning when they warned her that you two were not to be together, ask her about the Ultimate Power.'

* * *

There you go guys!

Again sorry for the delay. And sorry for the absence of any Phillie scene's, but I promise you a long Phillie scene in the next chapter!

Anway please review I always loe to here what you think, it keeps me writing!:)

Peace!


End file.
